Amor diferente
by Rochellellana
Summary: ¿te imaginas a Cho y Neville junt@s? Dejadme reviews-comentarios porfaaa.


**NEVILLE Y CHO, AMOR DIFERENTE**.

Neville caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres, absorto en sus pensamientos. Su ambición era llegar a ser profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, pero lamentablemente la profesora Sprout seguía en el puesto, y Neville por tanto se conformaba con ser explorador. Iba por el mundo en busca de nuevas plantas mágicas. A decir verdad era algo famoso, sobre todo en los libros de plantas mágicas escolares, donde ls alumns estaban obligads a saber su nombre. La profesora Sprout estaba orgullosa de él, y la directora del colegio, Minerva McGonagall, una señora de edad media severa, le había asegurado que en cuanto Sprout se jubilara, le escogería a él, a Neville, cómo nuevo profesor de Herbología.

Neville ya tenía 20 años y La profesora Sprout 60. No quedaba tanto para que entrase cómo profesor.

También debía ir con frecuencia al ministerio de magia para dar informe de las nuevas plantas mágicas que descubría. Allí solía encontrarse con Hermione Granger, que era una aurora y estaba metida en la orden del fénix, una asociación que espiaba y luchaba contra mags tenebross. Neville también estaba dentro de ese grupo, y También Ronald Weahsley, que era el guardián de quiditch de Inglaterra, y Harry Potter, que era más famoso que Ron porque aparte de ser buscador y capitán del equipo de Quiditch de Inglaterra, había matado a Lord Voldemort. También Ginni Weahsley, (la hermana de Ron)estaba en el equipo, era Cazadora, y también estaba metida en la Orden del Fénix. Además de Luna que trabajaba en el departamento de Misterio, (una inefable), su novio Dean, que era el jefe del departamento de Deportes mágicos, el gran amigo de este, Seamos Finigan, el novio de Gabrielle De lacour, que también estaba en la Orden del Fénix y era la hermana de Fleur Weahsley, la cuál también estaba metida en la orden y era la mujer de Bill, que también estaba metido era el hermano de Ronald. Fleur tenía una hija llamada Victorie, que tenía 2 años.

También George (otro hermano de Ronald) estaba en la orden, y casado con Angelina, la cuál también estaba metida en la orden y también estaban metids Charlie (otro hermano) casado con Lavender que también estaba, y la gran amiga de esta, Parvati, casada con un chico francés que, por supuesto, también estaba, y la hermana de Parvati, Padma, que también estaba en la orden, con su marido, otro chico francés, que también estaba en el grupo, y aparte de tods ests, también estaban tods ls de antes, y tods ls profesors de Hogwarts.

...-¡Hola, Neville!-Neville salió de su ensimismamiento Por fin había llegado al ministerio. vio a Hermione delante de él.

-¡Hola!¿que tal?

-Bastante bien. Y tú ¿qué?

-Bha… ya sabes, vengo a entregar mi informe sobre plantas. He descubierto una que cura las lagunas de memoria, y…

-Eh,…fantástico…, pero no hablemos de plantas, Neville, Me aburre. ¿Sabes que Peter Pénsil se va a jubilar de Ministro y me ha revalado que casi tods me van a apoyar a mi como nueva ministra?-Neville, que se había sentido ofendido cuándo Hermione le interrumpió con tales palabras, soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo siguiente.

-¿y te extraña? ¡Pero si eres sensacional!

-¡Oh, Neville, cierra la boca!-Dijo Hermione fingiendo enfadarse, pero con evidente satisfacción.

-Por cierto…¿Qué tal tu noviazgo con Ron?

-¡Sensacional! Seguramente nos acabaremos casando dentro de dos años…¡aunque Ginni y Harry aseguran que ells lo harán en uno!-Toda esa conversaciones de noviazgos, bodas y amoríos estaba haciendo sufrir a Neville y Hermione se dio cuenta.

-Sigues pensado en Cho…¿no?-Neville se puso como un tomate.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-…que estás enamorado de Cho? Vamos Neville. Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta.

Te sonrojas cuándo hablamos de ella y…

-Hasta luego, Hermione.-Y se fue, Bastante furioso y triste, dejándola plantada.

La verdad es que estaba enamorado con locura de Cho, la cuál era profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw en Hogwarts. Por eso él estaba bastante nervioso con la perspectiva de que dar clase en Hogwarts se acercaba.

Estaba enamorado de Cho desde que en quinto curso iban a las reuniones del ED.

Antes siempre la había considerado una chica muy guapa y popular. Pero cuándo empezó a oírla a hablar con ls demás (nunca había hablado con ella), se dio cuenta de que era una inteligente muchacha buena y valiente…y un poco estúpida, cómo tods ls populares de Hogwarts. Incluso Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginni habían sido un poco estúpids.

Tods ls que antes pertenecían al ED estaban en la orden, incluso Marietta, que había rectificado, y Eloise Midguen, que no había estado en el ED, pero estaba casada con Michael Corner, y también Zacahrias Smith.

Al fin llego al despacho del ministro, y llamo.

Se abrió la puerta y entro en la estancia. Kingsley Shackebolt levanto La vista de unos pergaminos.

-¡Ah!, Longbottom. ¿Vienes a informar de nuevas plantas como siempre, no?-Neville asintió.

-Si, señor ministro. Verá, he encontrado una planta que come lenguas.

-¿lenguas?

-Sí, es una planta que da la impresión de ser muy rica, Y cuando alguien va a comerla…¡ZAS!. Yo la he llamado flor deliciosa, por que tiene muy buen aspecto para comer…

-Bien Longbottom-dijo Kingsley, sacando una bolsa de piel del escritorio-toma tus 7 millones de galeones, tu sueldo de siempre.

-Sí, señor ministro. Hasta luego.

-Adiós, Neville.-Neville salió justo cuándo se salía de otro despacho también Perci, el otro hermano de Ron, casado con Penélope Cleawter. Hacía poco que él y su mujer habían entrado en la orden.

-Hola, Neville.-le saludo tímidamente.

-Hola Perci.-Dijo él calurosamente.

Neville siguió caminando hacia la salida. Había quedado con Luna y Dean. Iban al campo a comer, ls tres. Seguían siendo amigs.

Y justo en ese momento se encontró con Ernie Macmillian, casado con Hannah Abott.

-Hola, Ernie.

-Hola, escucha. Hoy por la tarde hay reunión de la orden, ¿vale?

-¿Por la tarde?

-Sí ¿tenías algo que hacer?

-Quede con Luna y Dean.

-Pues lo siento, pero Potter nos acaba de avisar. Dils Luna y a Dean lo de la reunión, ¿vale? ¡Hasta luego!- Y se alejo corriendo.

Neville se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.¿una reunión? ¡Eso quería decir que vería a Cho!-Se alejo contento.

··*** *** ***

-Veréis-empezó a decir Harry- Hemos descubierto hace poco que Draco Malfoy. Esta siguiendo los pasos de su antiguo señor, va por el mundo matando a gente, y por lo que parece Parkinson lo acompaña, haciendo lo mismo que él…-Dejó la frese en el aire, mientras tods murmuraban.

-Así, pues voy a daros vuestras misiones.

Neville, se quedo mirando a Cho, mientras Harry daba las misiones.

Hoy estaba muy guapa, con su vestidito azul, pero no era su cuerpo lo que gustaba q Neville, sino su mirada, esa mirada valiente, y benévola que tanto le gustaba, y en ese momento, Cho le miro a él, a Neville, y Neville por fin pudo ver esa mirada que tanto le gustaba…

-Neville, se encargará de vigilar a ls alumns de la escuela, en compañía de Cho.

-Harry –dijo Neville con el corazón a punto de estallar de alegría ¿iba a trabajar con Cho? ¡Fantástico! –Yo… yo…no trabajo de

-Tranquilo, Neville. La profesora Sprout, se ha jubilado, ayer.

Tienes el trabajo.

A Neville, le costo disimular su entusiasmo. ¡Tenía el puesto! ¡Por fin! ¡S Í! empezó a saltar de una pierna a otra, deseando que acabara la reunión para celebrarlo con sus amigs en su casa.

Mientras Harry seguía organizando las tareas, Neville miro a Cho, que también le miraba, y , por primera vez, y muy, muy tímidamente, Cho le sonrió y aparto la mirada, tan rápidamente como pudo, y coloreándose de rojo en las mejillas.

Neville, sintió como el corazón le palpitaba de alegría.

Al acabar, Neville se precipitó a la salida con Hermione, Ron, Ginni, Harry, Seamos, Dean, y Luna, también Gabrielle, que seguía a su novio mostrando interés en la conversación.

-¡Fantástico, Neville!

-Gracias Seamos.

-Mira, vamos ahora mismo a mi casa que mis padres seguro que prepara una gran cena…-Cuando muere alguien los hechizos permanentes que hizo en su vida se deshacen, a no ser que sea matar a alguien, por eso ls padres de Neville, recuperaron la cordura. Alguien le toco el hombro, y Neville se giro.

-Felicidades, Neville-Dijo Cho, más roja que un tomate. Ls demás se sorprendieron y

Neville se la quedo mirando con la boca abierta, hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo en la tripa, y se llevo a ls demás, dejandols sols. Cho se relajó machísimo más, y le ofreció una sonrisa más grande.

Neville se la devolvió.

-Gracias, Cho.- y de pronto se sintió tentado en preguntárselo. Si hubiese tenido un segundo más, no lo hubiese hecho, pero como no lo tuvo lo hizo…-Cho, ¿quieres venir a la fiesta? Es en mi casa, te puedo llevar, a mis padres no ls importará.

-¡Claro, Neville me encantaría!-y no se arrepintió…-Pues bien, ¿va…vamos?-Se sonrojo.

-Sí, sí, vamos…

-¡Hola, Cho,!-La saludo Hermione. En cuanto entraron en la casa de Neville. Tods ls estaban esperando allí.

Alice y Frank Longbottom la dieron la bienvenida.

Todo estaba dispuesto, las mesas con los platos más exquisitos, que nunca se vaciaban, un gran equipo de música que contenía los últimos discos de moda.

Hermione se las ingenio para que Neville y Cho se quedasen sols.

-Bueno…¿y que tal, te gusta?

-Sí, si, es fantástico, mira, deberíamos ser amigs, ahora somos colegas, y compañers.

-Sí, pero… se levanto del sillón, y se arrodillo frente a Cho, cogiéndola la mano y dijo, con mucha, mucha más valentía de la que sentía-¿Me permite este baile, señorita?

-¿Y…YO? Bu…bueno. Por…por que no…no.-Alguien que comparase Cho con la sangre creería que por nuestros vasos sanguíneos, corre sangre blanca.

Se pusieron a bailar bajo la música, al principio, ls amigs de Neville se burlaron de él, pero poco a poco, y secundads por Hermione, ls dejaron en paz.

En todo el baile, ls dos se miraron a los ojos, sin apartar la vista del otr.

Bailaron tres bailes, pero entonces Cho rompió el momento mágico y se miró el reloj.

-¡Madre mía, son las doce de la noche, mis padres deben de estar esperándome desde hace rato, debo irme!, gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta Neville, y gracias también por invitarme a bailar-y basándole en la mejilla, se dispuso a irse.

-¡Espera! Si…si quieres…te acompaño hasta la calle principal…porque no sabes el camino y… y…

-Eres muy amable, Neville, pero me he fijado al venir, y no te quiero molestar más.-Se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero sin darse cuenta se la cayó el zapato.

Neville, lo recogió con cuidado, pero Cho se había ido.

Neville se levanto muy pronto, ¡Empezaría a dar clases en Hogwarts! ¡Sería compañero de Cho!¡La daría el zapato que se la cayo ayer!

Aunque se levanto pronto tardo machísimo en ponerse guapo.

Cuándo ya estaba con un peinado moderno y elegante vestido pero también deportivo, se puso colonia, se desmidió de sus padres, y se apareció en el "Caldero chorreante".

"Lo primero impresionar a Cho" pensó. "La impresionará saber que estoy viviendo por mi cuenta"

Hinchando el pecho de orgullo, fue a donde Tom, el tabernero., y le encargo una habitación.

-Sólo en vacaciones de verano.-remarco, A Cho la impresionarla que Neville se quedase en Navidad y Semana Santa en el colegio a ayudar a sus alumns.

Tras hacer un encargo, mando un mensaje a sus padres diciendols que se había mudado, y que en vacaciones ls visitaría, pero no viviría con ells.

Se apareció en Kings Cross con sus maletas y con una sonrisa, recordando sus tiempos mozos, se dirigió al andén de ls profesors, andén diez y tres cuartos. La gente le miraba y le pedía autógrafos, y él los firmaba impaciente. Luego entro en el andén.

Allí estaba el tren granate echando bocanadas de humo, se parecía mucho al del ls s alumns, pero como hacía tiempo que no veía este , se quedo mirando embobado el pequeño vehículo.

-¡Neville!-Cho corría hacia él ,acompañada de amigs profesors entre ls que destacaban Roger Davies, achuchando entre sus brazos a su novia, Marietta.

Estaba acompañada de otras personas también que eran amig y profesors.

Cho hizo las presentaciones, y tods tuvieron mucho interés en conocerle, pues era famoso.

"Empezar siendo popular es perfecto"penso.

Cuando Cho le miro se dio cuenta de que a ella no la importaba ni su fama ni su dinero.

El tren por dentro era más pequeño que el de ls alumns , pero aún así era bastante espacioso, sin embargo los compartimentos eran de dos y de tres si se achuchaban.

Marietta, convenció a ls demás de que ls dejasen sols y se fue con su novio a un compartimento.

Sabía que su amiga se había enamorado de Neville, desde séptimo, cuando descubrio su valentia y nobleza interior.

Cho y Neville se metieron en un compartimento y se miraron con timidez.

Luego fueron el uno al encuentro del otro y se besaron con pasión el beso que ponía fe a sus sentimientos, y comienzo a su gran e infinita relación.

El beso con el que ambs habían soñado.

El beso que completaba que ambs eran una sola cosa.

Por fin cuando llegaron a la estación, pararon. Es decir, después de horas y horas.

**QUINCE AÑOS DESPUÉS**.

La familia Longbottom avanzaba por el andén.

Había una niña de once años clavadita a su madre, y totalmente diferente, su hermano mellizo era como su padre. Continuaban una de esas frecuentes discusiones.

-Cállate, subnormal.

-¡Blacma…!-Previno su padre.

-¡Y tú cara de foca!

-¡Matthew…!-Previno su madre

Cho y Neville Longbottom llevaban a sus hijs al andén "Nueve y tres cuartos".

Una vez allí ls dejaron, una se fue al tren a buscar amigs, y otr intentaba reunirse con James Potter. que empezaba ese mismo año.

Cho y Neville se fueron al andén de ls profesors, "once y cinco cuartos" y se metieron al pequeñito tren dónde Minerva, Flitwich, Marietta, Roger, etc. ls saludaron, y tods se pusieron ha hablar mientras el tren avanzaba.

En cuánto a Neville, su fama se iba perdiendo poco a poco, pués ya no era investigador, sino profesor, había otro investigador, pero no tan bueno.

Harry, Ron y Ginni eran ya demasiado mayores como para estar en el equipo de quidditch y ls tres eran aurores, Hermione era ministra de Magia, y estaba casada con Ron., mientras Ginni estaba casada con Harry.

_**Bueno, eso es todo, pero si os interesa las historias de Neville Longbottom entrad en mi Blog, **__**í.com**__**, leed "Neville y la piedra filosofal" y dejad comentarios.**_


End file.
